Conventional holding devices for television and computer monitors consist of furniture. Television monitors may be supported within an independent frame or set upon a table, or other such support structure. Computer monitors set upon a desk, credenza or other furniture designed for eye level use by the user. None of the support structures for televisions or computer monitors include an adjustable means for supporting additional electrical equipment or accessories on top of the monitor.